DESCRIPTION: The RMCOEH is a vibrant, innovative and growing ERC that has been in existence at the U. of Utah since 1977. It is one of only two ERCs in Region VIII (UT, CO, WY, MT, ND, SD), although these states are in the top rankings for occupational fatalities and thus have an urgent need for more OSH professionals. In the past grant period, we have made major progress, including ground-breaking legislation supporting the RMCOEH. We have 2 new endowed chairs (OSH and mining). Our programs are growing and quality of graduates has accelerated. We have initiated 3 new graduate degrees (MOH, MSOH, PhD in OEH). The RMCOEH has academic programs in OMR, IH, E&S and OIPRT and has over 150 full time, adjunct and other supporting faculty. We provide specific curricula by OHNs to teach the importance of OHN to our trainees. Our CE Programs train >2,500 trainees/year and outreach includes 1,100+ businesses. The RMCOEH enjoys unparalleled collaborative relationships with businesses, employee groups, governmental units, and other community organizations. These foster an atmosphere that facilitates state of- the art training for OSH professionals for the 21st Century. These relationships also provide the external 'laboratories' to test research theories and develop the innovations to provide safer and healthier workplaces. We also have a highly active RMCOEH Advisory Board and a Center Executive Committee that are critical in advancing the RMCOEH's programs. The RMCOEH has the infrastructure to support the NORA II, r2p and other research missions. The RMCOEH's CE and Outreach programs promote and publicize efficacious strategies and help ensure that knowledge is translated into practice. Over the next five year period, we plan to: (1) increase our existing academic programs (augmenting faculty numbers and external support), (2) develop a robust Targeted Research Training program for interdisciplinary NORA-related trainee experiences and translational research activities/r2p, (3) grow our extramural NORA research programs, (4) implement a distance-based Master of Occupational Health program, (5) further invigorate our Pilot/Small Projects Program, and (6) re-start our OHN Program.